Oh Look Its a Fanfic! :D
by Umbregirl
Summary: It was a normal day like any other, when suddenly... well, what would you do if you were suddenly in another world with only your dogs as comfort? Then found by an arrogant prince and his warlock servant! click here to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in bed was rather boring, especially on a Saturday afternoon. But some like Luna had no choice in the matter, whose only friends were her dogs who sat in her room with her. There on the floor sat a tri color female Pembroke welsh corgi, her buddy curled next to their owner on the queen bed was a black and tan male saluki.

Their owner Luna was surfing the web looking at the BBC TV show "Merlin" wiki page. Suddenly, and much to Luna's annoyance and the dogs' surprise, a pop up shouted "congratulations!"

It read: _congratulations, in ten seconds you and every living creature in this room are going to be transported to a magical world._

"Oh, that's cool" she said, then paused. "Wait, what?"

But it was too late. A bright flash filled the entire room and when sight was possible again it was obvious they weren't in America anymore.

The corgi named Triss yapped incessantly at the sudden change in surroundings. Luna and Solae, the saluki, were suddenly on high alert.

"Shit that thing was serious?" Luna was obviously trying to keep her voice calm for the sake of her dogs but she knew they sensed her distress.

Apparently others nearby heard Triss's barking because someone shouted "whose there?" and out of the trees came two young men around the age of eighteen dressed in mideavel clothing, one with blonde hair and the other with black.

"Who're you?" the boy with black hair (who looked suspiciously looked like Merlin from said series) asked. Luna just stared in shock and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" she asked nervously. The two men just stared at her as if she had three heads.

"I think you've hit your head pretty hard, you're talking in riddles." The boy in blonde (who she assumed was Arthur) said after a confusing moment's silence.

"At least she can talk," replied his equally confused counterpart. "We'd better take her back to the castle."

At the mention of castle Luna began to laugh nervously as she thought of what the pop up had mentioned of a "magical world".

"No I think I've hit my head just the right amount thank you very much. Look where I am after all, in Camelot with the fabled prince Arthur and Merlin! If I had known I would have worn my best Alice costume and covered my dreaded brown locks with the palest of blonde, because indeed this is getting curiouser and curiouser." Luna was quite the dramatic cosplayer and did indeed love dramas.

Again she was given strange looks, as this was Camelot, many centuries before Lewis Carol's time. Solae finally got the courage to get up from his master's side and circle the newcomers in curiosity. Triss was looking to Luna for instructions to attack the strangers. Luna looked at Triss before scratching her behind the ear and smiling a bit.

"What is your dog doing?" Arthur was tense with the Solae sniffing him and Merlin. Luna smirked and called the dog back to her side.

"I'm Luna Frostdragon." She said standing up from her previous situation on the ground. Arthur and Merlin looked confused for a moment before Arthur said, "Well, I'm Arthur Pendragon, and this is my servant Merlin."

Luna had her nervous smile plastered on her face again. _Crap, they're not joking. I really am a real life Alice in Wonderland._

"Well then perhaps we should head off to this castle of Camelot, though I doubt anyone there can help me wake up from this dream I seem to have stumbled upon. Lead the way my friends, on the yellow brick road we shall go, to the wonderful kingdom of Camelot to speak to the king and earn ourselves a heart and a brain along the way." She spoke wistfully and dreamily, but not quite in the way the Lovegood does.

Again she earned strange looks but she ignored them as the boys led her off through the woods, and certainly not on any yellow brick road, but the destination was the same. And it was silence they walked in, apart from the barking from Triss and the crunching of twigs and leaves beneath their feet.

Arriving in Camelot was less dramatic than expected but still had an affect on Luna at the magnificence of a real castle so lively without jewelry and crowns on display and very much intact. She felt very out of place in her black skinny jeans and Kingdom Hearts t-shirt. Her dogs sniffed about curiously but never strayed far into the crowd of the town staring as she passed.

Arthur and Merlin took her to King Uther to see what could be done about her finding a way home, y'know, after they find out where she's from. But that won't help because where she's from won't be discovered for another few thousand years.

Uther, the senile old bastard asked where Luna was from, as she obviously wasn't from there with the way she dressed.

"I am from a place that won't be discovered until 1492. A wonderful place called America." Again with the dreamily spoken words from the girl in strange dress who came from thin air with the rat who would not be quiet and the deer with a fascination with everything, obviously protective of the girl.

"In other words, not from here. I think I was sent here by lord Voldemort out of a random act of kindness on his part, but like anything moldy shorts does it ended up being something gone completely mad with a hat and with a spoon full of sugar I kindly ask you to find it in the kindness of your heart to find me a place to stay for I could be here for a while. After all I have no ruby slippers to simply wish myself home, and the scarecrow and the tin man haven't found their brain and heart yet."

"Hmm, have it arranged that this young lady and her dogs have a place to stay and a job as your maidservant Arthur. Find her some proper clothes as well." Uther it seemed, had no interest in helping the girl find her way home or in helping her find her supposedly lost senses. Arthur grit his teeth but obeyed his father none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

()_()

(o.o)

(_)3

"No! I don't want to be a lady. I don't want to wear a codfish on my head!" Luna squirmed as Gwen tried to put a dress on her. She was having no luck with the protesting girl and they had been in the room for a good while. Merlin was starting to worry as he waited outside the door. There was a crash soon followed by barking.

"Is everything okay in there?" Merlin called from the door followed by a screamed 'Help Me!' from Luna.

"Look, you can wear your pants under the dress and I won't throw away your shirt, okay? Will you just cooperate with me and we can get this over with." Gwen was flustered and out of breath from chasing Luna around the room. Luna started to calm when she heard Gwen's compromise.

"Can I get a skirt so I can wear my shirt?" she asked cautiously. Gwen sighed, relieved that she was finally calm.

"Yes I can get you a skirt. Now will you please get into this dress?"

"So my furry friends, here we are in Camelot. The only mythical place 'Word' actually likes. What shall we do today? Perhaps poke Arthur till his head explodes?" Her question was answered with a bark from Triss and a turn of the head from Solae.

"Would you make that thing shut up? It's driving me crazy." Arthur groaned as he was training his men. Triss yapped at every hit and clang of the sword. Merlin chuckled at Arthur's annoyance.

"If you are a dog and your owner suggests that you wear a sweater, suggest that he wear a tail." Luna was as nonchalant as usual.

"What's a sweater?" Merlin said laughing at the aggravated look on Arthur's face.

"You're insane, incase you haven't noticed."

"Yes, I have, but I don't much trust sane people. They're quite boring, but fun to annoy."

Merlin smiled. "Just think, without insane people, all the sane people would go insane. And without sane people, there would be no insane. It's really a never ending cycle."

-Solae's P.O.V.-

My master is starting to like this place. She seems happy here. The two males are strange though, there's an air of command around one, and the other is magic. But my master likes them so I'll just have to keep an eye on them. Tristan told me how she's starting to miss home, but apparently this is our home now.

-Nomality timez!-

"There once was a man from Nantucket, who dreamed he was eating his shoe. And to his surprise he opened his eyes to find his dream had come true." Luna sang as she cleaned Arthur's room with Merlin. Solae was lying on Arthur's bed while Merlin tried to push the larger dog off while tripping over Triss on the floor. She had finished most of her chores and decided to help Merlin with his as he was behind. Arthur walked in while Triss climbed onto Merlin's back as he was lying on the floor.

"Do you really have time to be laying around Merlin? And get that dog off my bed. You'll have to wash the sheets again at this rate." Solae gave Arthur a look that clearly said that there was no way he was getting off.

Luna was so busy with chores that she had forgot to ask Merlin what had happened recently to figure out where she was in the series.

"Merlin, what has happened recently in your life?"

"Um, not much. I just got here not too long ago."


	3. Chapter 3

"~I'll be out of my mind, and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon~" Luna sang as she cleaned the prince's room. Merlin was off in his room polishing Arthur's armor after he had finished mucking out the stables. Honestly it was a mystery to Luna why the stable hands couldn't clean up after his horses. After all it was their job.

Luna's tune changed as she switched to another song. "Life inside the music box ain't easy, the mallets and the gears are always turning~" She scrubbed the floor clock wise, then counter clock wise as she switched to another song.

"Trippin' out, spinning around, I'm under ground I fell down" she hummed the other verses of the song before switching to a Japanese song she didn't know the lyrics to -an upbeat song called Shitsuren Disco sung by Megurine Luka of the vocaloid computer programs- when Arthur walked in, nearly tripping over Solae who was lying by the door.

"Gosh Luna, you're much better at this than Merlin ever was. How old did you say you were?" Arthur inquired gazing around his room in awe at its cleanliness.

"I didn't sire." Came Luna's dreamy response. She was glaring at Arthur's muddy shoes tracking dirt over the clean floor. Triss noticed this and began barking incessantly at the prince, trying to get him out of the room, going as far as to grab him by the pant leg and try and drag him out. It didn't work though, and only made the man annoyed.

"What is wrong with your dog Luna? Get off me Triss!" Finally becoming annoyed with the man Solae faced Arthur and growled fiercely. It worked, and Arthur backed out into the corridor. Only when he was fully out of the room did the dogs stop harassing him. Luna giggled slightly at the look on his face.

Luna petted Triss on the head and faced the prince. "I just cleaned this floor. I don't need you making my job harder by tracking dirt in here." She smirked at his bewildered expression. She knew being the prince he would have never had a woman, much less a servant, talk to him in such a manner before. "Just tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

"I need to change. You and Merlin are accompanying me on a hunting trip. Though I don't know why I'll bother taking you two, as Merlin will be so loud he'll scare off any wild game close enough to hear, and women are useless on trips such as these."

Luna glared at his insensitivity, but she knew only Merlin could change that about him. Even if it would take years for him to be ready to be the king prophesized in the legends she had read about and seen in movies in her previous life.

"Just take off your shoes at the door. I hope you won't need me to help you change like a little child." She had lost her nervousness after a week of being in this world. And with the nervousness went the riddles she spoke in. Instead she developed a sarcastic defense at the loss of respect she was used to. Being a woman in this world was dreadful and she missed the comfort her parents gave her, and the soft fur of her cat that wasn't in her room at the time when she came here.

Once out in the forest surrounding the castle Solae began to prance around at the feel of grass under his paws, something he hadn't felt in a long while. Triss watched enviously from the saddlebag she was in on Luna's horse. Luna felt it best if she wasn't on the ground until they began the hunt, considering her short legs couldn't keep up with the horses without her getting tired. Solae however participated in fundraiser races against other dogs and was a Gazelle hound and was bred to chase large, quick game.

At one point they abandoned the horses and set off on foot through the dense woods when Arthur heard something that sounded like wings and a horse pawing the ground. Apparently the horse heard them as well, for out of the trees came a large grey stallion. But there was something different about this horse. Not just the fact that it had just walked up to them, or the fact that it kept glancing at Luna and Merlin, but the fact that it had large silver wings folded at it's sides.

Merlin, Arthur, and his knights stared at the beast in awe at its sheer magnificence. Only Luna was brave enough to go up and stroke the beast's head. The stallion leaned in to her gentle touch. Arthur's hand slowly went to his crossbow. "If you hurt him I will slit your throat in your sleep and feed your body to the crows" Arthur flinched. He hadn't been expecting_ that_ to come from _her_. For such a seemingly sweet young girl she sure had a violent imagination.

"Are you just going to spend all day petting the thing or can we get back to the hunt?"


End file.
